Ep. 8: Father!!
is the eighth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of a two-part story regarding the battle with Archbishop Saw and his servant, Iron Face Chouryou, as well as Chouryou's true identity; and introduces the second combined form of the Mystical Qi Beasts: Dairen'oh. Synopsis Shocked by the revelation Zhang Liao is his father, Ryo tries to figure how a traitor could be connected to him as Archbishop Saw takes matters into his own hands. Plot A recap is shown, Chouryou has just been told the boy at the end of his sword is his son. Kaku tells Chouryou that he knows it is true that the boy he has the sword to is his son. The knight then leaves. Back at their base, Ryou calls Kaku a liar and tells him that his father died. Ryou still didn't believe it when Kaku explained his father asked him to look after him and his sister. Ryou runs off and finds a picture of him, his mother and baby daughter. Chouryou calls him his son but Ryou is still not satisfied with any explanation. Ryou demands to know why he left his family to the Gorma and his father gave him no explanation and left. The photo flew into the air and into the water. Chouryou is punished by his master while Gara snickers and tell him they have a plan already. Riju assures them it isn't over and he becomes High Priest Saw. The four are distressed about having to fight Ryou's father but he reassures them that his father died when he was five and laughs away. The Dairanger respond to a city attack and transported to battlefield where they confront High priest Saw. Chou Ryou arrives. The Dairanger transform and try their Chi-Power Bomber to no resolve. The five are forced to un-transform and are wounded. Saw takes his human form and tortures Ryou as the others watch. Ryou remembers what Kaku and his father said and pleads for his help. Chouryou can't bare it anymore and attacks his master. Riju and he battle it out. Riju tortures the Chouryou but he manages to blow Riju away. Unfortunately Chouryou is dying. Ryou comes to him. Ryou finally remembers his father's face and sees it when he takes Chou Ryou's mask off. Chou Ryou apologizes and hopes his family can forgive him. The spirits of Chouryou's teammates come and nod that they forgive him. Chouryou asks the five to pull out their Lailai Jewels. He tells them they will pass on power from them. With saying he loves him, he disappears with the other spirits. High Priest Saw grows big. The Dairanger transform and use Ryuuseioh against Saw. Ryou remembers what his father said and they form Dairenoh. With new given power, they destroy High Priest Saw. Ryou stares out to the sunset and remembers his time with his father. The others join their friend and Master Kaku watches them. Master Kaku looks at Dairenoh, which is still standing and then back to his five pupils. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Ryo(Child): *Ryo's mother: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger *It should be noted that the previous HououRanger was male. *Chou Ryou's story and connection with Ryou has been compared by many fans to Anakin and Luke Skywalker's story in George Lucas' Star Wars franchise, especially after the former's change into Darth Vader. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Dairen'oh. debut) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura Category:Sentai Ranger Death Episode